I won't see you tonight
by Ninon6661
Summary: [Avenged Sevenfold] Noély et Brian. Deux personnes que tout oppose. Sauf leur souffrance. Ensemble ils apprendront à revivre. Sauf que la vie n'est pas si cool que ça avec eux et ne les épargne pas.
1. Chapitre 1

Brian

Brian posa le dernier carton dans le salon. Ils avaient enfin terminé de décharger le camion. Heureusement que les gars ainsi que Gena et sa sœur étaient venus l'aider à déménager. Seul il en aurait eu pour la journée complète à tout porter. McKenna se laissa tomber sur le canapé exténuée, suivie de Gena et Zachary. Johnatan et Matthew se posèrent sur les tabourets en face du comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Fouillant dans une glacière Brian se servit une bière bien fraîche. Gena le fusilla du regard. Le guitariste soupira et demanda :

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Une bière. Répondirent d'une même voix tout le monde.

-Je veux bien une limonade si tu as. Demanda Gena, une main posée sur son ventre.

-Pareil pour moi grand frère. Ajouta McKenna..

-Je dois avoir ça.

Brian lui lança une canette de limonade qu'elle réceptionna avec difficulté. Ce qui valut à Brian un regard noir de la part de Gena. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa petite sœur n'était pas aussi habile que lui tout de même. Mais bon, solidarité féminine oblige pensa le guitariste.

-C'est quand même pas mal ici ! Déclara Zacky en passant son bras autour des épaules de Gena.

-Même si c'est plus petit que ton ancienne maison. Ajouta Johnny en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-Au moins tu seras plus tranquille qu'à Long Beach. Intervint McKenna. Et puis je serai tout près désormais.

-Tu veux le faire fuir ? La taquina Zacky.

-Pff très drôle Monsieur-j'ai-mangé-un-clown-ce-midi.

-Ça s'appelle de l'ironie Mademoiselle-je-donne-des-surnoms-pourris.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant leur petite dispute. Si Gena était très protectrice envers McKenna, Zachary, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner cette dernière. Mais celle-ci ne s'en offusquait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle connaissait Zacky et le reste de la bande depuis sa naissance. Ils faisaient partis de la famille. Et leur dispute était devenu quotidienne. Si ce n'était pas multi quotidienne.

-Au fait, comment sont tes nouveaux voisins ? Demanda Gena.

-Sais pas. Répondit nonchalamment Brian en terminant sa canette de bière. Pas encore vu.

-Tu comptes quand même aller te présenter j'espère.

-La flegme.

-La flegme vous tuera Mr Haner. Répliqua Gena en le fusillant du regard.

On sonna à l'entrée. Tous se regardèrent. C'était à celui qui n'irait pas répondre. Gena se résolut à aller ouvrir. Brave fille. De toute façon si elle devait attendre sur ses feignants d'amis. Elle aurait pu attendre longtemps. Brian l'entendit ouvrir la porte et saluer les personnes. Elle parla un instant avec les invités. Elle les fit entrer et réapparut avec quatre personnes et un panier dans les mains : un couple et une adolescente ayant sensiblement le même âge que sa sœur qui tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Gena fit les présentations.

-Brian ce sont tes voisins. Ils habitent la maison d'en face. Monsieur et Madame Klint. Et voici Noély et son fils Jimmy. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les nouveau arrivants et continua. Alors voici Brian, le propriétaire de cette maison, cette jeune fille est sa petite sœur McKenna qui habite avec ses parents un peu plus au-dessus dans le quartier. Vous les connaissez peut-être. Les Haner. Ici c'est Zachary et ces deux là sont Matthew et Johnatan.

Reprenant son souffle elle se tourna vers Brian, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle brandit le panier qu'elle avait dans ses mains sous le nez de son ami.

-Regarde Brian ce que tes voisins t'ont apporté.

Des cookies ! En plus ils sentaient bons. Meilleurs que ceux de Gena. Brian sentait qu'il aller apprécier ses nouveaux voisins. Le guitariste sauta littéralement sur le panier pour attraper un cookie. Gena esquiva. Brian se retrouva donc parterre, allongé de tout son long. La traîtresse. Elle l'empêchait de goûter à ces sublimes gâteaux qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, être mangés. Elle allait payer pour cet affront. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il se relève. Pas que le fait d'être parterre le dérange mais tout le monde le regardait en étouffant des rires. Se redressant très dignement, il épousseta ses vêtements.

Tenant son rôle d'hôte très à cœur Gena leur proposa à boire et les fit s'installer sur le grand canapé, virant littéralement Zacky et McKenna. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et interpella Brian. Celui-ci se leva, blasé, et rejoignit son amie de toujours dans la cuisine.

-Aide moi à trouver les verres dans tout ces cartons.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une simple demande. Brian soupira et se mit au travail. Ça n'allait pas être facile, avec tout les cartons qu'il y avait. Il savait qu'il aurait du écrire leur contenu sur les cartons. Mais non il avait eu la flegme, comme toujours. Sa feignantise causerait sa perte, il en était sûr. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Gena s'assura que personne n'écoutait et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Elle est mignonne la voisine.

Brian savait très bien de quoi elle parlait mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

-La vieille ? Un peu trop ridée à mon goût.

-Arrête de faire le débile Brian. Ordonna la blonde, lasse des âneries de son ami. Je te parle de Noély.

-Gena elle a l'âge de ma sœur !

-Et alors, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être belle. Répliqua Gena en faisant les gros yeux.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'essayer de me caser avec toutes les filles que tu rencontres. Je suis très bien tout seul. Soupira le guitariste.

-Mais ça fait 4 ans Brian ! Tu sais, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu je pense.

-Michelle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Si et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Depuis qu'elle est morte tu t'obstines à rester tout seul.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. Mit-il fin à la conversation.

Gena soupira. Brian trouva enfin les fameux verres tant convoités et passa un coup de chiffon pour les dépoussiérer. Les deux amis retournèrent ensuite dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait.

-Et bah dit donc, ils se sont fait désirer ces verres. Ironisa Zacky.

-Désolée Brian ne savait plus dans quel carton ils étaient. S'excusa Gena auprès des nouveaux arrivants. Vous savez les hommes, aucune mémoire.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Brian, du genre « si mes yeux étaient des fusilles tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

-Ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas. La rassura madame Klint en lui souriant. Je sais ce que c'est.

-Vous venez d'où ? Demanda Mr Klint en regardant Brian, ignorant la réplique de sa femme.

-Long Beach mais je suis originaire d'ici.

-On revient aux sources ?

-Huntington Beach est plus tranquille que la ville.

Tous acquiescèrent. Brian jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Noély. Il en profita pour la détailler. Ses cheveux blonds lui caressaient la taille. Elle avait les yeux verts semblables à deux émeurodes. Sans être grosse, elle était gironde avec tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Cette dernière n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Pas bavarde. Le genre de fille qu'il aimait. Gena suivit son regard et du comprendre ses pensées car elle demanda à la jeune fille :

-Et toi Noély, tu es au lycée de Huntington Beach ?

-A vrai dire Noély ne va pas au lycée. Elle fera sa rentrée en septembre. Expliqua madame Klint, devançant la jeune fille.

-J'ai des cours à domicile. Ajouta Noély en fixant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Tu es en quelle classe ?

-Je rentrerai en seconde année de lycée.

-Peut-être seras tu dans ma classe l'année prochaine. S'enthousiasma McKenna.

Noély lui adressa un large sourire en murmurant un « oui, peut-être » à peine audible. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les Klint repartir, suivis du reste de la bande d'amis. Seules s'attardèrent Gena et McKenna. Après s'être assurées que plus personne n'était là, elles sautèrent littéralement sur Brian, le bombardant de questions.

-Tu la trouves comment la voisine ?

-Ça te dirait de l'inviter de nouveau ?

-Si tu veux on peut t'arranger un coup avec elle !

Quand sa petite sœur adorée s'associait avec Gena pour le caser, ça faisait des ravages. Brian préféra les ignorer. Il sentait le mal de tête arrivait. Par pitié qu'on l'achève. Vite de l'aspirine.

-Je vais me coucher.

Il n'était pas tard mais la journée avait été longue et exténuante. Lui qui n'était pas habituer à se lever tôt. 7 h. C'était inhumain de se réveiller à cette heure-là. Il laissa donc les deux filles qui préparaient un rapprochement stratégique avec la voisine et monta rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer ou de mettre des draps. Trop fatigué. Il le ferait demain. Si il avait le courage. Sinon il demanderai à sa sœur. Elle lui devait bien ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Noély

Noély lisait dans la cuisine lorsqu'on sonna à l'entrée. Maria se leva dans un soupire et alla ouvrir. Noély la regarda s'éloigner puis replongea dans sa lecture. Il était passionnant ce passage. Ça faisait au moins trois fois qu'elle le relisait.

-Bonjour madame Klint.

-Oh, Gena et McKenna c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Répondirent en cœur les deux filles.

Noély qui jusque là ne s'était pas intéressé à la conversation, tendit l'oreille. Non elle n'était pas curieuse. Elle était juste une jeune fille de 17 ans qui adorait écouter aux portes. Était-ce interdit ?

-Noély est-elle là ? Demanda une des filles que Noély identifia comme étant Gena.

-Oui bien sûr. Noély. Appela Maria.

La blonde posa son livre après avoir prit le soin de mémoriser le numéro de sa page (elle avait oublié son marque page dans sa chambre) et rejoignit l'entrée. Elle salua les deux arrivantes qui lui sourirent en retour. Maria les laissa entre elles. Ce qu'elles avaient à ce dire ne la regardait pas. Noély la remercia intérieurement.

-On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de faire plus ample connaissance. Expliqua Gena face au regard interrogatif de Noély.

-Et puis on risque d'être de futures camarades de classe alors autant sympathiser maintenant. Ajouta McKenna sans se dépatir de son sourire.

-Oui c'est sur.

Noély les invita donc à entrer puis les escorta jusqu'à la terrasse, derrière la maison. Il faisait beau, autant profiter du soleil. Une fois toutes les trois attablées l'adolescente proposa à ses deux invitées un rafraîchissement qu'elles acceptèrent. Elle les quitta donc et rejoignit la cuisine où elle prépara trois verres de soda. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les boissons, les deux filles étaient en pleine discussion. Elles se turent quand elles aperçurent Noély revenir, un plateau à la main. Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise. Ok, ça commençait bien. Bon reprends-toi Noély. Décidant de briser le silence qui commençait à peser, Noély demanda à l'adresse de Gena :

-Alors comme ça tu es la petite amie de Brian ?

Gena en faillit recracher sa boisson. Noély paniqua et tenta de se rattraper.

-Ma question est déplacée, désolée.

-Non non c'est rien. En fait je ne suis pas la petite amie de Brian. Je suis fiancée à Zachary. Non Brian est un simple ami d'enfance. Une sorte de grand frère pour moi. Expliqua la blonde.

-Il est célibataire. Ajouta McKenna, la voix pleine de sous entendus.

-Ah. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Stupide. Oui elle se trouvait stupide en ce moment même. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressait aux garçons. Pas depuis l'incident. Et puis de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avait un fils à élever. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup. Jimmy se mit à hurler de sa chambre, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller. Noély s'excusa auprès de ses convives et se rendit à l'étage. Jimmy, allongé dans le grand lit deux places, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait beau être petit, il avait du coffre.

Noély le prit dans ses bras en soupirant et descendit rejoindre les filles qui l'attendaient. À la vue du nourrisson, les deux filles bondirent de leur chaise et se rapprochèrent. Elles avaient l'air émerveillé devant le petit garçon.

-Je peux ? Demanda Gena.

Pour toutes réponses Noély lui tendit le petit garçon, contente de s'en débarrasser un peu. Il commençait à être lourd. Gena avait l'air ravie. Elle couvait Jimmy d'un regard maternel.

-Il est adorable. Déclara Gena avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. J'espère que mon bébé sera aussi mignon.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Noély remarqua le petit ventre arrondi de Gena. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Quelle idiote.

-C'est pour bientôt ? Demanda la blonde en désignant du menton le ventre de la future maman.

-Encore quatre mois si tout va bien. Je saurai la semaine prochaine le sexe. Je suis si impatiente ! S'exclama-t-elle en rendant Jimmy à sa mère.

-C'est le moment le plus exitant lors de la grossesse. Affirma l'adolescente.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je ne comprends pas ces mères qui ne veulent pas connaître le sexe de leur bébé. C'est impensable. Attendre neuf mois pour savoir ce que c'est. Non merci, très peu pour moi.

-Mais non. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme. Chercher des prénoms de garçon et de fille en se demandant ce que ce sera. Et le jour de l'accouchement le médecin qui t'annonce le sexe. Je trouve ça merveilleux. S'extasia McKenna les yeux pétillants et les mains jointes.

-Et pour préparer la chambre ? Et les vêtements ? T'as pensé aux vêtements ? Nan c'est pas gérable. Tu peux pas tout acheter après la naissance. Vaut mieux savoir dès le début et avoir le temps de tout préparer. Répliqua aussitôt la future maman.

Noély les regarda débattre, amusée. Toutes les deux ne voulaient pas décamper de leurs idées, exposant des arguments bien construits. Gena se stoppa un instant, semblant réfléchir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Noély avec un large sourire angoissant à faire pâlir un psychopathe. Méfies-toi Noé, ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul, sur le quai-vive.

-Ça te dirait de venir à l'échographie avec nous ? Lui proposa-t-elle. T'es déjà passé par là. Ça me rassurerait.

-Et bien... pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle, décontenancée par la proposition. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait une imagination débordante.

-En plus on avait prévu d'aller faire les boutiques ensuite avec McKenna, Zacky et sa sœur Rebecca. On passera la journée ensemble comme ça.

-D'accord. Je demanderai à Maria de s'occuper de Jimmy dans ce cas.

-Mais non emmène le. On laissera Zacky s'en occuper. On verra comment il se débrouille.

-Ce que tu peux être mesquine Gena. S'exclama McKenna, faussement choquée.

-Quoi ? Il faut bien tester ses compétences en tant que père. Je compte pas élever mon enfant toute seule le temps qu'il se la coule douce. Alors là, hors de question. On a été deux pour le faire, on sera deux à s'en occuper. Point.

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent incrédules, puis explosèrent de rire. Gena n'avait pas tord au fond. Autant que son petit ami ait un peu d'expérience en la matière. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Et élever un enfant seule c'était dure, elle le savait.

Les trois jeunes filles discutèrent de tout et de rien , de la pluie et du beau temps. Noély en apprit plus sur elles et inversement. Gena connaissait les Haner depuis la primaire. Elle était également la meilleure amie de Michelle, la défunte femme de Brian. McKenna, quant à elle, était très proche de son frère. Il était très protecteur envers elle. Trop protecteur même. Celui-ci avait, selon Gena, un sister complex. Ce qui expliquerait tout. Puis Gena posa une question qui jeta un froid.

-Tu n'es plus avec le père de Jimmy ?

Noély fixa son verre, fuyant le regard de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Cela aurait demandé des explications et de la pitié. Et elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens.

-Jimmy n'a pas de père. Déclara froidement l'adolescente, gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa boisson.

Les deux invités baissèrent la tête à leur tour, gênées. Noély parut aussitôt regretter sa froideur. Elle expira bruyamment.

-Il est mort. Mentit-elle.

Elle se sentait honteuse de leur mentir alors qu'elles étaient si gentilles avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire comme ça : «_bah écoutez le père de Jimmy est un violeur et un salaud_». Ça aurait été très bizarre. Surtout dit comme ça.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Déclara Gena en relevant la tête.

-Mmm.

-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es jeune. Et belle en plus de ça. Lui sourit McKenna.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tu ferais une excellente belle-sœur. Ajouta plus bas la brune.

Sa réplique eut le don de faire sourire Noély. Alors c'était ça qu'elles avaient en tête en venant la voir. La caser avec Brian. Hé bien elles pouvaient toujours essayer. Il n'était pas du tout son genre. Elle préférait largement son ami Matthew. Il avait l'air plus agréable.

Bavardant garçons, le temps passa rapidement. Sur les coups de 19h Gena et McKenna s'en allèrent après avoir fixé l'heure de leur rendez-vous, la semaine suivante. Il avait été convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient le samedi à huit heure chez Brian. Refermant la porte, Noély soupira. Quelle journée. Elle qui prévoyait de lire et de se reposer. Mais elle avait passé un agréable après-midi et avait presque hâte d'être à la semaine suivante.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de vous accompagner à l'échographie ? Demanda Brian, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

Il s'était fait littéralement traîné de force par trois furies qui lui servaient d'amies et de sœur. Zacky s'était contentait de lui lancer un regard du genre « je suis navré ». il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de coopérer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit. Du coup, son ventre gargouillait. Sensation désagréable. Il maudissait ses amies.

-Mais voyons grand frère, c'est toi qui as la carte bancaire ! Sourit McKenna, accrochée au siège de son frère.

Elle n'aurait pas été son unique sœur, il l'aurait égorgé après lui avoir coupé la langue et la lui faire avaler de force. Cette image le réconforta et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. À lui la tranquillité. Mais il était sûr qu'elle serait capable de venir le hanter, histoire de continuer à lui pourrie la vie.

-Et puis il fait bien que quelqu'un nous y conduise. La voiture de Zacky est chez le garagiste. Ajouta Gena tout sourire.

Elle aussi désirait mourir apparemment. Brian prit sur lui pour ne pas lâcher le volant et les égorger toutes les deux. Non madame la juge il n'avait rien fait, il était innocent. Peut-être que si il fonçait dans cet arbre il pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident. Brian visualisa la scène. Non trop dangereux, il pourrait y laisser la vie. Et puis il y aurait eu des témoins.

-Et tu es le seul à avoir une voiture 8 places. Renchérit Rebecca.

Oh non pourquoi s'y mettait elle aussi ? Sœur de Zachary ou pas, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle continuait. Dommage, il l'aimait bien, Reb. Elle était sympa.

-Arrêter de rêver et regarde la route. Lui conseilla Zacky en reprenant le volant pour éviter une voiture.

-Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? Lui reprocha Gena au fond du véhicule.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Marmonna ce dernier.

Seul Zacky qui l'avait entendu se mit à rire. Les filles voulurent savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, mais solidarité masculine (et oui ça existe) Zacky les ignora, malgré les menaces de sa chère et tendre. Il y avait guère que lui pour ne pas avoir peur lorsque Gena vous menacez, ce qui était en général très mauvais pour la personne. Ne pas contredire une femme enceinte. Ne _**jamais**_ contredire une Gena enceinte. Si on tenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à la vie.

Gena se renfrogna un peu plus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement. Qu'elle boude, ça leur ferait des vacances. Et surtout du silence.

-De toute façon je me fiche de ce que tu as dis. Bougonna la future maman. Au fait Reb, je me suis acheté un nouveau parfum, il faudra que je te le fasse sentir. S'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Gena adorait parler. Si elle se taisait plus de deux minutes c'était un exploit. Voir un miracle. Et son adorable petite sœur devenait pareil. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elles arrêtent de se fréquenter. À force, Gena déteignait sur elle. Et quand Rebecca s'associait avec elles, on en avait pas fini. Des fois il lui était arrivait de se demander si elles respiraient. Parce que c'était pas humain de parler autant. Des vraies pipelettes. Encore, elles parleraient de sujets intelligents. Mais non. Des racontars. Voilà de quoi elles parlaient. Il avait bien eu l'idée de leur clouer la langue au mur, avec des clous rouillés pour qu'elles attrapent le tétanos, afin de les faire taire. Mais il était sûr qu'elles arriveraient encore à parler. Pourquoi les femmes n'étaient pas conçues avec un boutons off ? Ça aurait été trop beau.

-C'est lequel ? Demanda Rebecca.

-Le nouveau Chanel.

-Il paraît qu'il sent hyper bon !

Ça y est, McKenna s'y mettait.

-Si tu veux j'en ai un échantillon à la maison. C'est vrai qu'il sent très bon.

Allons bon, voilà que sa nouvelle voisine en rajoutait. Déjà trois c'était insupportable, mais quatre. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Dieu, ait le en pitié. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du les accompagner. Mais est-ce qu'il avait eu le choix ? Non. Quand sa sœur lui faisait les yeux doux, digne du chat potté, il lui était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Elle savait s'y faire avec lui. Le fils de sa voisine, Jimmy, se mit à pleurer, stoppant la discussion des quatre femmes. Brian remercia intérieurement le nourrisson. Même si il savait ce calme éphémère.

_Une heure plus tard et un Brian à bout de nerfs._

Brian gara la voiture sur le parking du grand hôpital de Long Beach. Tout le monde, mis à part Brian, descendit du véhicule. Gena le regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Bah tu viens ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrai ? C'est pas mon gosse, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Oh que si ça te regarde. Je te rappelle que tu es le parrain de mon enfant. Tu te dois de nous accompagner à l'échographie.

Sur ces mots, elle le traîna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Brian se laissa faire, ayant peur de blesser malencontreusement la future maman. Zacky alla se renseigner à l'accueil puis tout ce petit monde se rendit dans le secteur maternité. Comme ils avaient un quart d'heure d'avance, ils durent patienter dans la salle d'attente. Brian alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Et dire que c'était le seul jour où il aurait pu faire la grasse matinée. En plus il avait toujours faim.

Sentant une odeur qui lui était familière il rouvrit les yeux. Gena lui tendait un maxi cookie. À la noix de coco, comme il adorait. Il remercia son amie et s'empressa d'engloutir le gâteau. Ce que ça faisait du bien de manger. C'était des faits maison ça se sentait. Gena n'était pas très bonne cuisinière mais pour rien au monde il lui aurait dit. Trop dangereux. Et il ne désirait pas finir pendu par les tripes au-dessus d'un amas de crocodiles affamés. Et puis elle s'entraînait. Elle prenait son rôle de future mère très à cœur et s'en était presque touchant. _Presque_.

Gena prit place dans le siège à côté de lui. Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée. En même temps ça ne devait pas être pratique de dormir avec un ventre aussi gros qu'un ballon de foot. Surtout que Gena dormait exclusivement sur le ventre d'habitude. Et cette manie avait déteint sur lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils dormaient souvent ensemble. À force il avait chopé la même habitude.

Un médecin, vieux au regard un peu pervers, vint à leur rencontre. Il fit entrer le couple mais stoppa le reste de la bande.

-Laissez les entrer, ils sont de la famille. Lui intima Gena. Sa voix était douce, pourtant on sentait les menaces sous-entendues.

Le médecin frissonna. Lui aussi avait comprit les sous-entendus de la future mère. Il céda donc et les laissa passer. Brave homme. Sous la demande du médecin, Gena alla s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation. Le vieil homme remonta son pull, dévoilant le ventre rond de Gena. Brian eut le réflexe de détourner les yeux. Il avait beau être un connard arrogant, il respectait l'intimité de son amie.

Celle-ci pesta lorsque le médecin étala le gel sur son ventre. Vu les insultes c'était froid. Zachary se rapprocha de sa compagne, lui tenant la main quand le vieil homme passa une sonde sur son ventre, révélant sur l'écran leur futur enfant. Gena en avait les larmes aux yeux. Son rêve de petite fille était en train de se réaliser. Les trois filles se rapprochèrent de l'écran en pillant.

-Voulez-vous savoir le sexe de votre enfant ? Demanda le gynécologue.

-Bien sûr ! S'empressa de répondre Gena, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de Zacky.

Ce dernier soupira. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

-Faites.

-Et bien vous voyez cette ombre ? C'est un garçon. Leur expliqua calmement le médecin.

-Je le savais. Tu entends ça mon bébé, maman avait raison.

-Je vais devoir apprendre à faire à manger. Déclara lacement le futur papa.

-Quoi ?! Vous avez parié sur le sexe du bébé ? S'indigna McKenna.

Encore une fois, son adorable sœur se disputa avec Zacky. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Et dire qu'il avait oublié de racheter de l'aspirine. Brian se frotta les yeux. Il sentait que cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Pendant que les deux énergumènes continuaient de se chamailler, Gena, Rebecca et la nouvelle voisine qui avait toujours Jimmy dans les bras parlaient du bébé.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé le nom du bébé ? Demanda Reb.

-Aizen !

-Oh c'est trognon comme prénom.

-Depuis quand tu décides du prénom de notre enfant sans me concerter ? Demanda Zachary qui avait entendu la discussion, stoppant momentanément sa querelle avec McKenna.

Pour toute réponse la future maman lui tira la langue. Puéril. Une vraie gosse quand elle s'y mettait. Et dire qu'elle avait 27ans. C'était désolant.

-Si tu veux j'ai des tas de vêtements que Jimmy ne peut plus mettre plus. Je peux te les donner pour le bébé. Proposa Noély.

-Pourquoi pas. Ce sera toujours ça en plus. Aie !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent les deux filles, paniquées par la soudaine douleur de leur amie.

-Il vient de me donner un coup de pied. Il le fait souvent quand il est contrarié.

-On peut toucher ? L'interrogea Reb.

-Allez-y. Brian viens prendre Jimmy. Lui ordonna la future maman.

En plus de devoir jouer les chaperon, il devait jouer les baby-sitter. Cette journée promettait d'être longue. Très longue. Il allait devoir se contenter de visualiser la boîte d'aspirine qui l'attendait tranquillement dans un rayon de la pharmacie. Ça lui apprendrait à être trop généreux.


	4. Chapter 4

Noély

-Tu la trouves comment celle-la ? Demanda Gena en lui montrant une robe.

-Un peu trop courte à mon goût.

-Justement. Plus c'est court, plus les mecs aiment.

-Si tu le dit. Marmonna de façon inaudible l'adolescente.

Elle n'était pas très shopping. Elle préférait largement les livres aux vêtements. Et ça, Gena n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une paire de chaussure. C'était quoi cette boutique de luxe ? Il lui faudrait au moins trois salaire pour se payer ne serait-ce qu'un collier. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Gena la rassura :

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est Brian qui paye. Ce sera sa BA d'aujourd'hui.

Ce dernier ronchonna. Apparemment ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de jouer au banquier. Et pour cause. Sa sœur avait déjà une pile de vêtements en main. Le pauvre. Elle allait le ruiner.

-L'argent n'est pas un soucis pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Continua Gena en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras avec un clin d'œil significatif.

Alors comme ça il était riche. C'est donc pour cette raison que les filles lui avaient demandé de les accompagner. Noély comprenait mieux à présent. Gena ignora les regards meurtriers du brun et demanda à Jimmy qui était dans la poussette :

-Et toi tu la trouves comment cette robe ?

-Agheu ! Ria le garçon en agitant les mains.

-Au moins un qui aime.

Dans la rue, de nombreuses filles se retournaient sur le passage de Brian et de son ami. Zachary leur adressait des sourires charmeurs tandis que Gena s'accrochait jalousement au bras de son fiancé en fusillant du regard quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui. Pour un peu, elle aurait grogné. Un vrai chien de garde. Brian, quant à lui, restait indifférent face à ses fans. Il chaussa une paire de lunettes de soleil et grommela comme quoi il n'aurait pas du venir. Noély se rapprocha de McKenna et lui chuchota à l'oreille la question qui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tout le monde les regarde comme ça ?

-Tu sais quand on est célèbre, on n'a pas un seul moment de tranquillité. Lui répondit celle-ci, un peu irritée par le comportement des passants.

-Vous êtes célèbres ?

-Pas moi. Zacky, Rebecca et mon frère. Ils font partis du groupe de musique Avenged sevenfold.

La blonde ne comprenait toujours pas. McKenna sembla surprise. Elle se tourna vers sa compère puis lui demanda :

-Tu ne connais pas Avenged sevenfold ?

Noély fit non de la tête. Elle n'était pas très douée en musique. Elle était incapable de dire qui chantait telle chanson. McKenna eut un faible rire.

-Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas connaître. Ça fait du bien.

Noély attendit que son amie continue.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est énervant tous ces visages qui se tournent lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent. Ce que je t'envie. Pas de journaliste pour te prendre en photo ou t'interviewer dès que tu mets un pied dehors. Bon moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais j'aimerai être tranquille lorsque je suis avec mon frère.

-C'est une des contraintes de la célébrité.

-Mais j'en ai marre ! Soupira McKenna en croisant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Vous n'avez qu'à rester chez Brian. En plus comme désormais il vie près de chez toi c'est plus pratique. Lui conseilla Noély.

-Oh bonne idée ! Et toi aussi tu viendras. Ce sera chouette. Une soirée télé à trois. S'exclama la brune en attrapant les mains de son amie et en sautillant de joie.

-Ah mais je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, McKenna sautait déjà sur le dos de son frère en lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se fassent une soirée ensemble. Noély les regarda se chamailler tous les deux. Ils étaient mignons. Elle les envier. Ils avaient une telle complicité. Ils lui rappelaient elle et son père autrefois. Unis comme les doigts de la main. Mais désormais elle était seule. Son père n'était plus là comme avant.

Son père était décédé quelques années plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. Il était sa seule famille. Sa mère les avait abandonné pour refaire sa vie avec son amant, un homme plus jeune qu'elle. Noély lui avait toujours voulu. Elle restait pour elle celle qui avait abandonné sa famille lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Noély s'était arrêtée.

-Noély ? Tout va bien ? L'interpella McKenna qui s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avançait plus.

Noély secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs et sourit à son amie.

-Oui ça va. J'étais dans la lune. Ria la blonde.

Puis elle rejoignit la petite bande au pas de course, poussant tant bien que mal la poussette de Jimmy. Non elle n'était plus seule désormais. Elle avait des amis sur qui compter.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie en ville. Noély tentait tant bien que mal de résoudre une équation de mathématiques, sans grand résultat. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son livre, fatiguée de ne pas comprendre l'exercice. C'était fou ce qu'elle détestait les matières scientifiques. Elle les avait en horreur même. Rien que le mot mathématiques lui donnait de l'urticaire. Il fallait être logique et ce n'était pas dans ses cordes. La logique elle ne connaissait pas.

-J'en ai marre. Se plaignit-elle en fermant les yeux, à bout de nerf.

Ça faisait une heure qu'elle était sur le même calcul et elle commençait à saturer. Elle jeta un yeux vers son réveil. 16H12. Ok. C'était l'heure de sa pause. De toute façon elle ne trouverait pas la réponse dans son état. Juste au moment où elle se levait, Maria l'appela d'en bas des escaliers. Soupirant, la blonde passa sa tête dans les escaliers pour savoir ce que la vieille femme lui voulait. Elle remarqua un homme en uniforme avec elle. Noély arqua un sourcil, étonnée. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

-Noély ce monsieur voudrait te parler. L'informa Maria.

Comme si la jeune fille ne s'en doutait pas. Résignée, elle descendit les marches en bois pour rejoindre les deux adultes dans le vestibule. Elle fit un signe de tête au policier en guise de bonjour. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, il était toujours impressionnant de voir les forces de l'ordre débarquer chez vous pour vous parler. Impressionnant et inquiétant. Maria les invita à aller dans la cuisine, proposant à ce monsieur un rafraîchissement. Une fois tous installés devant une tasse de café, il y eut un moment de silence. Silence que le policier décida de briser bien vite.

-Pour faire simple, nous avons retrouvé la trace de River Lewis. Grâce à ses relevés bancaires nous avons pu le localiser facilement. Il serait à Toronto, au Canada. Des hommes sont à ses trousses en ce moment même.

Noély écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre ce nom. Elle l'avait espéré. River Lewis. L'homme responsable de ses malheurs. Celui qui lui avait volé sa vie et tellement plus. Ce nom, elle le détestait par dessus tout. Et savoir qu'il était encore en vie, en liberté de surcroît, la fit frissonner. Elle savait sa vie et celle de ses proches en danger avec lui dehors. Il lui avait juré de se venger _cette_ nuit-là. Et puis plus d'une année c'était écoulée. Elle avait fini par croire qu'il était mort. De toute façon c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, la mort.

Et maintenant il faisait de nouveau irruption dans sa vie. Jusque quand ce calvaire allait-il continuer ? Mais la police était à ses trousses donc en théorie elle n'avait rien à craindre. Du moins elle l'espérait. Elle ne voulait pas que Jimmy ait affaire avec cet homme. Son père. Et elle ferait tout pour le protéger de lui. Son fils n'avait pas à souffrir lui aussi.

Les larmes inondaient ses joues pâles. Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait l'impression de faire un bon dans le passé. _Je hanterai encore une nuit_. C'était les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé alors qu'elle s'enfuyait. Gravées dans sa mémoire comme les paroles d'une chanson, elle ne parvenait pas à les oublier. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait peur. Elle le savait capable des pires choses. Elle en avait fait à plusieurs reprises les frais.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que cet homme ne soit derrière les barreaux. La rassura le policier.

Mais ses larmes ne voulaient pas se stopper. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Tout le temps qu'il ne serait pas arrêté, tout le monde était en danger. Maria posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Ils vont le retrouver.

Maria avait prononcé ses mots sans même la regarder. Elle n'avait pas détaché son regard du policier comme si elle essayer de se persuader elle-même de se qu'elle avançait, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'agent. Ce dernier, ayant plus rien à ajouter se leva, prêt à partir. Suivi de Maria et Noély. Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, l'agent se stoppa et se retourna vers Noély qui l'observait sur le portique de la maison.

-Nous vous informerons si nous avons du nouveau. Lança le policier avant de monter dans son véhicule.

Noély regarda la voiture s'éloigner puis disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Les rouvrant, elle aperçut Brian la regarder alors qu'il sortait les poubelles. Sans un mot, elle fit demi tour et rentra. Il avait tout vu. Et elle allait devoir certainement s'expliquer. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire maintenant. Elle attendrait qu'il lui pose la question. Pour l'instant c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas tout mais elle avait un problème de mathématiques à résoudre elle. Peut-être que ça lui permettrait d'oublier ce que qui venait de se passer. Ou peut-être pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian

Les filles gloussèrent encore une fois. Une fois de trop. Brian se leva, une veine palpitant au niveau de sa tempe. Là, il disait stop.

-Pouvez-vous me rappeler pourquoi vous squatter chez moi ?

On sentait l'exaspération dans sa voix. Et pour cause. Les quatre filles avaient débarqué chez lui en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors qu'il travaillait sur le nouvel album du groupe. Sa sœur se tourna lentement vers lui et lui lança le plus naturellement du monde :

-On avait nulle part où aller. On aurait pas été tranquille chez les parents, Rebecca et Johnny sont en pleins travaux et Zacky nous a interdit de revenir chez lui depuis la dernière fois.

Il avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Zacky en frissonnait encore. Apparemment elles auraient tenu à ce que le fiancé de la belle blonde goûte les plats qu'elles avaient mijoté. Il avait été malade toute la semaine. Une grosse diarrhée. Le pauvre. Brian se demandait ce qu'elles avaient pu mettre dans leur gâteau au chocolat. Zacky, lui, refusait d'en parler. Mais il lui avait conseillé de ne jamais goûter leurs plats. Il ignorait comment elles avaient pu rendre un gâteau au chocolat aussi immangeable. Il avait le goût de pâtée pour chien. Et encore, la pâtée pour chien était meilleure selon son ami.

-Pourquoi vous allez pas chez toi Noély ?

-C'est mieux ici ! S'exclama sa voisine en lui souriant.

-Je te ferai dire que ta maison est la même que la mienne. Tempêta le guitariste.

-Non. Ici il y a pas de Maria pour nous demander toutes les trente secondes si tout va bien.

Ok. Garde ton calme Brian. Respire lentement. Inspire. Expire. Non tu ne vas pas la tuer. Les filles l'ignorèrent et retournèrent à leur discussion. Lui qui pensait être tranquille. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir vivre dans le coin. Il était bien finalement à Long Beach. Loin de sa sœur et des ses amies. Là où il n'avait pas à les supporter.

Et pour en rajouter une couche le fils de son adorable voisine se mit à pleurer dans sa poussette. Il lança un regard désespéré à Noély qui ne se levait pas pour aller le consoler. Le guitariste soupira et lui demanda :

-Tu comptes le laisser pleurer encore longtemps ?

-Ça lui fait les poumons. Répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de la main de le laisser pleurer.

Brian lui lança un regard noir et alla chercher le petit en marmonnant un « mère indigne ». Il prit le garçon qui lui tendait les bras et revint dans le séjour où continuaient de parler les quatre filles. Le voyant avec Jimmy dans les bras Gena et son adorable sœur s'exclamèrent d'une même voix , les mains jointes, les yeux brillants :

-Ce que ça te va bien d'avoir un enfant !

-Ouais c'est ça. Rumina-t-il. Il se tourna vers Noély et lui demanda à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi il continue de pleurer ?

-Il doit avoir faim.

Encore une fois sa voisine ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Ok, donc en plus de devoir les accueillir généreusement chez lui, il devait jouer à la nourrice. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Loin de là. Mais il ignorait comment s'en occuper. Et il avait toujours peur de leur faire du mal accidentellement.

Noély voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, se leva et alla chercher un biberon dans la poussette. Elle demanda à Brian de la suivre avec Jimmy dans la cuisine. Les trois autres filles les regardèrent s'éloigner ensemble. Elles chuchotèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « soumis » et gloussèrent. Un seul regard de la part de Brian suffit à les faire taire. Bonnes filles.

Dans la cuisine, Noély s'activait à remplir le biberon de lait et à le chauffer dans le micro-onde. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle tendit les bras vers Jimmy afin de lui donner elle-même le biberon. Ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, Jimmy tourna la tête et s'accrocha plus fermement à Brian. Noély soupira et essaya de décrocher son fils du guitariste. Mais rien à faire.

-Laisse c'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais lui donner le biberon.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'il nourrissait le garçon, Brian observa Noély. Elle guettait son fils, prête à intervenir s'il le fallait. Son visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil. Ça ne devait pas être évident d'élever un enfant à son âge. Mais ce n'était pas ses histoires. A peine le biberon terminé, le petit garçon se rendormit dans les bras du guitariste. Malgré lui, Brian sourit, attendri par la vue du nourrisson endormi.

-Je vais te le reprendre, il est lourd. Lui dit Noély en lui souriant.

-Je pense qu'il voudrait mieux que j'aille le coucher dans ma chambre. Il sera plus tranquille. Au moins lui il n'entendra pas vos gloussements toutes les trente secondes.

-On glousse pas toutes les trente secondes. Répliqua la blonde en faisant la moue.

Elle en était presque mignonne comme ça. Brian eut un petit rire et lui lança un « c'est ça, c'est ça » en s'éloignant. Traversant le salon avec Jimmy dans les bras, les filles lui demandèrent où il allait comme ça.

-Je monte le coucher dans ma chambre. Loin de votre boucan.

-Tu prends ton rôle de voisin très à cœur. Lui lança Gena alors qu'il montait déjà les escaliers.

Il avait remarqué le sous-entendu de sa phrase mais n'y fit pas attention, préférant l'ignorer. Non, en fait il aurait voulu redescendre et lui dire sa façon de penser accompagnée d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses de manière à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne longtemps. Mais il avait le petit dans les bras et ne pouvait donc rien faire. Dommage. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Quatre ans. 1456 jours. C'était le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Et il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Pitoyable. C'était le meilleur mot pour le définir en ce moment même. Il était pitoyable. Il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné par ses maîtres. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du passé pour aller de l'avant. Plus le temps passait et plus il oubliait chaque trait de son visage. Ce n'est plus qu'une ombre qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se remémorer, de peur d'oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Il déposa le bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe en pierre, fit une dernière prière et s'en alla. Il lui fallait avancer mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait passé sa vie à ses côtés et le jour où elle avait disparu il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'effondrait.

Il sortit du cimetière et s'assit dans le cabriolet rouge. Depuis ce jour il n'arrivait pas à avoir de relation sérieuse avec une femme. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment Michelle allait franchir le pas de la porte alors il attendait, désespérément. Il avait envie d'y croire même si il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Ce jour là il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir et il le regrettait.

Il gara la voiture dans l'allée macadamisée et resta un moment sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit autre part, loin d'ici. Brian se gifla mentalement et sortit enfin du véhicule. Il introduit la clé dans la serrure avant de remarquer que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir fermé avant de partir. Il rentra à l'intérieur à pas de loup et se dirigea vers le séjour toujours sur ses gardes. Il reconnut immédiatement son visiteur. Ou plutôt sa visiteuse.

-McKenna qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille assise sur son canapé, la faisant sursauter.

-Grand frère ! Tu m'as fais peur. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur. J'étais venu voir comment tu allais. Ça fait quatre ans aujourd'hui...

-Je vais très bien ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Lui répondit-t-il en élevant la voix, passablement sur les nerfs. Maintenant pars s'il te plaît, j'aimerais être seul.

-Brian tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là tu sais...

-McKenna je te le demande une dernière fois, pars.

Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle se leva lentement. Passant devant lui elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de son frère. Elle le regarda et il crut voir durant un instant de la déception dans ses yeux mélangée à de la tristesse. Il préféra détourner le regard. Il avait honte de la virer de la sorte. Mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Faire le point. Était-ce trop compliqué à comprendre ?

McKenna ne bougeait toujours pas, l'affrontant toujours du regard. Puis elle lui lança :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de sa mort. Valary. Gena. Et moi aussi. On souffre tous. Et on a besoin de soutient nous aussi. Alors arrête de t'obstiner comme ça. Tu veux jouer au plus fort, mais tu es le plus faible d'entre nous au final. Parce qu'au lieu d'affronter, tu fuis.

Sa réplique eut l'effet d'un pieu dans son cœur. Alors c'était comme ça que les autres le voyaient. Comme un faible. Le pire c'est qu'il savait tout ça. Sa sœur n'avait fait que lui cracher au visage une évidence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire. Oui il était faible. Mais il n'était qu'un homme. Un pauvre homme qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans celle qu'il aimait. Et qui refusait de faire son deuil.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Brian attrapa le poignet de sa sœur. Elle avait raison. C'était égoïste de sa part de rester seul en ce jour. Il s'était persuadé qu'il était le seul à souffrir. Mais les DiBenedetto avaient perdu leur fille. Valary avait perdu sa sœur. Gena avait perdu sa meilleur amie. Et McKenna avait perdu la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir être seul. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé McKenna. Je suis égoïste. J'étais aveuglé par ma propre souffrance et je n'ai pas vu la votre.

McKenna écarquilla les yeux puis son regard s'adoucit. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu n'es plus tout seul Brian.

Merci. Merci McKenna d'être là pour lui. Merci de lui remonter le moral. Merci de pardonner son égoïsme.


	6. Chapter 6

Noély se frotta les yeux en baillant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 8H35. Et merde elle allait être en retard à son inscription au lycée. Elle se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber, et courut dans la salle de bain prendre une douche expresse. Il ne lui restait qu'une petite demie heure. Elle devait donc se dépêcher. Pas facile quand ça faisait près de trois ans qu'on avait plus de contraintes d'heure. Elle maudissait son fichu réveil de n'avoir pas rempli sa fonction. Et elle maudissait Maria de ne pas l'avoir réveillé non plus.

Elle termina de s'habiller tout en descendant les escaliers. Pas pratique. Elle marcha sur son pantalon qu'elle essayait en vain d'enfiler, et dévala les marches. Elle termina sa chute dans un gros BOUM qui alerta Maria. Celle-ci arriva en courant pour s'enquérir de son état.

-Ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? On va être en retard. Demanda Noély en frottant son derrière endolori, ignorant sa question.

-Mais le rendez-vous n'est qu'à 10h.

-QUOI ?! J'avais compris 9h. Quelle débile. Chouina la blonde en se laissant tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

-Allez. Vas déjeuner au lieu de pleurer.

Noély traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, continuant de se maudire mentalement. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu comprendre 9h au lieu de 10 ? en plus d'être stupide elle était sourde. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu dormir une demie heure de plus. Non mais franchement. La prochaine fois elle attendrait que Maria vienne la réveiller. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle aille s'excuser auprès de son pauvre réveil qu'elle avait jeté à l'autre bout de la chambre sous le coup de la colère.

Elle finit de se préparer sans se précipiter et en profita pour lever Jimmy. C'est en débarrassant son petit-déjeuner qu'elle remarqua enfin l'absence de Dan.

-Maria, Dan n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte du salon où Maria repassait le linge.

-Non il a eu une urgence au travail.

-Mais qui va garder Jimmy alors ? Paniqua la jeune fille. On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous.

-J'avais complètement oublié Jimmy ! Avoua Maria en plaquant sa main sur son front. Tu n'as personne à qui demander de s'en occuper pour la matinée ?

McKenna ou Gena accepteraient sûrement de le garder pour quelques heures. Ni une ni deux elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de McKenna. Personne ne décrocha. Mais oui. On était jeudi, elle devait déjà être en cours. Et merde. Elle appela ensuite Gena, priant pour que celle-ci accepte. Après plusieurs sonneries, la voix pleine de sommeil de la blonde retentit.

-Noély qu'est-ce que tu veux de si bonne heure ?

-Il est 9h30 je te ferai dire. Répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille.

-Et bien c'est trop tôt. Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte moi. J'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil.

Noély se remémora sa grossesse. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi était une larve durant cette période. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à dormir ou à regarder des émissions débiles à la télé.

-Noély t'es toujours là ?

-Euh oui excuse-moi. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me gardes Jimmy ce matin. Je vais m'inscrire au lycée et chercher mes manuels donc je ne peux pas trop l'emmener avec moi tu comprends ?

-Ah...

-Ah ?

C'était mauvais ça.

-Et bien en fait je comptais aller voir une de mes employée à la maternité. Elle vient d'accoucher. Mais ce n'est pas grave je peux reporter.

-Non, non c'est pas la peine. Je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci qu'en même. Au revoir.

Puis elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer. Comment elle allait faire ? Elle avait la poisse c'était pas possible autrement. Puis elle eut une illumination. Non elle ne pouvait pas. Ça ne ce faisait pas. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Se décidant, elle sortit de la maison, Jimmy dans les bras, et traversa la route. Elle sonna et, l'angoisse montante, attendit que le propriétaire de la maison daigne lui répondre.

Alors qu'elle allait sonner une troisième fois, il ouvrit la porte en grommelant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. Visiblement, elle venait de le réveiller. Noély détourna le regard, les joues rouges, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire la grasse matinée ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Aboya Brian.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Se vexa la jeune fille.

Il était pas du matin lui.

-Bonjour. Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu viens sonner chez moi de si bonne heure ?

Ravalant une remarque désagréable concernant l'heure, Noély se lança.

-Est-ce-que-tu-peux-me-garder-Jimmy-la-matinée ? Elle avait déballé ça d'une traite, sans respirer, les yeux fermés.

-J'ai rien compris.

Reprenant son souffle, Noély recommença en prenant soin d'articuler.

-Est-ce que tu peux me garder Jimmy la matinée ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Et bien je vais m'inscrire au lycée donc impossible de l'emmener avec moi.

-C'est pas mon problème.

Noély coinça son pied dans la porte que Brian s'apprêtait à fermer. Elle laissa échapper un petit aïe de douleur. C'est qu'il en avait mit de la force à fermer cette porte. Me guitariste regarda le pied de la jeune fille et soupira.

-Tu es ma dernière solution. J'ai demandé à Gena mais elle ne peut pas et ta sœur est en cours.

Brian arqua un sourcil. Un seul. C'était possible ça ? Il faudrait qu'elle essaye tient. Alors elle ajouta les mains jointes, les yeux de brillants de larmes :

-S'il-te-plaît ?

-Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien pour que tu me lâches. Et arrête de faire ça. On dirait un chiot abandonné.

Noély lui aurait sauté au cou si elle n'avait pas eu Jimmy dans les bras.

-Merci, merci, merci. Je te serai reconnaissante à vie.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Allez file-moi le gosse et casse-toi.

Elle déposa le bambin dans les bras du guitariste ainsi que toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin.

-Je serai de retour avant midi si tout va bien. Il a déjà bu son biberon. Tu n'as qu'à ne mettre devant la télé et il s'endormira.

-Ok. Allez maintenant tire-toi avant que j'ne change d'avis.

-Bisous mon cœur.

Puis elle s'en alla enfin après avoir embrassé Jimmy sur les deux joues. Elle avait le cœur lourd. C'était la première fois qu'elle le confiait à quelqu'un, autre que Maria. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Brian. Non. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et savait que Jimmy serait en parfaite sécurité avec le guitariste. Mais il restait sa seule famille. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

_Arrivée au lycée._

Noély sortit de la voiture, les yeux rivés sur l'imposante structure qui se dressait devant elle. Il y avait pas à dire, ça changé de son petit collège de campagne. Le lycée était composé de quatre bâtiment en brique rouge. Une allée bordée d'arbres menait à l'entrée principale. Une pelouse avec plusieurs parterres de fleurs encerclait l'établissement. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ça : Wouah ! Des lycéens fumaient et riaient devant les grilles blanches, attendant sûrement le début de leur prochain cours.

Plus elle se rapprochait du lycée, plus son excitation grandissait. Elle avait tellement hâte de reprendre les cours, de faire de nouvelles rencontres. De reprendre une vie « normale » en soit. Parce que rester enfermer à la maison ça allait deux minutes. Elle, ça faisait trois ans qu'elle était enfermée. Alors elle disait stop. Il lui fallait sortir de ces quatre murs et respirer. Ou elle finirait par devenir folle. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

Maria et elle cherchèrent le bureau du principal et, après avoir parcouru entièrement le lycée, elles le trouvèrent enfin. Sur la porte en bois était inscrit son nom. Monsieur Zavitti. Pas très américain. Maria frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer. Le principal était un vieil homme maigre et … grand. Très grand. Au moins deux mètres. Noély faillit choper un torticolis en le regardant dans les yeux. Finalement, elle abandonna cette idée et préféra fixer sa cravate. Comment pouvait-on porter une horreur pareil. C'était d'une laideur. Beige avec des vélos de toutes les couleurs. Immonde. Il n'était pas expert en mode lui, ça crevait les yeux.

Noély se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de rire. Concentre-toi sur autre chose Noély. Tient la bibliothèque là-bas. Oh chouette, il avait le dernier roman de James Hayman. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se le procure. Trop occupée par la déco du bureau, Noély n'écoutait pas la conversation des deux adultes. Beaucoup moins intéressant que les fausses moulures dans le plafond.

Maria du remplir un dossier d'inscription et autres papiers inutiles. Ensuite ils parlèrent emplois du temps. C'était cool, la section littéraire n'avait plus de cours de mathématiques. Bye bye les équations avec inconnue et la géométrie. Et surtout au revoir pie. Ce chiffre inutile que d'ailleurs, personne ne connaît entièrement. 3,14 et des brouettes. Avait-on idée de faire un nombre avec autant de chiffre derrière la virgule ?

Après presque une heure à discuter avec le principal, enfin Maria discutait et Noély rêvassait, les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau. Au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs à la peinture qui s'effritait, Noély percuta quelqu'un. Se tenant le nez et pestant contre la personne, elle releva la tête. Un homme se tenait en face d'elle. Non, pas un homme, un dieu. Oh mon dieu qu'il était beau. Digne d'une divinité grecque. Si les anges existaient, ils auraient cette apparence. Grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleus-gris, les traits fins et lisses. Pour un peu, la blonde ce serait cru dans un film à l'eau de rose où l'héroïne percute un beau gosse et où une idylle se crée. Mais attendez, c'est ce qui était en train de ce passer.

-Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ? Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ? Veuillez m'excuser je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce-ce n'est rien voyons. Je suis aussi fautive, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Noély eut un petit rire nerveux en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Dans le genre cruche on pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Soit plus naturelle Noély. L'homme lui adressa un immense sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Cet homme était la perfection incarnée. Les joues Noély prirent une teinte rouge écrevisse. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce sourire. Naturelle mon cul oui.

Maria qui avait continué d'avancer, remarqua enfin l'absence de la jeune fille. Bah oui forcément quand on parlait toute seule pendant près de deux minutes... Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même, cherchant la jeune fille. On aurait cru un chien qui courait après sa queue. L'apercevant loin derrière elle, elle arrêta enfin son petit manège et l'interpella.

-Je dois y aller. Au revoir. Et encore désolée de vous avoir bousculé.

Elle fit une petite courbette et rejoignit Maria en courant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous les yeux ébahies du beau brun. Une fois arrivée à hauteur de Maria la jeune fille reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Et ben ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sport depuis trois ans. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

-Qui était cet homme à qui tu parlais ? L'interrogea la vieille femme.

-Euh...

-Tu ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ? Noély qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

Noély fit la grimace. Maria en remettait encore une couche. Tient c'est vrai ça, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom. Quelle idiote. Tant pis. De toute façon elle ne le reverrait sûrement plus jamais.

-Je sais. Ne pas parler aux inconnus. On ne sait jamais leurs intentions. Je connais le refrain.

-Tu t'es déjà fait avoir une fois. Ne recommence pas la même erreur.

Noély baissa les yeux. Elle savait tout ça. Se méfier des gens elle le faisait sans cesse. Mais là, pas une seule seconde elle ne c'était méfié. Cet homme. Il l'avait littéralement envoûté.

-Bon allez, on va chercher tes livres et on rentre. Le ton de Maria c'était radoucit.

-Oui.

Noély regarda sa montre. Merde il était déjà 12h28. En sortant de la librairie, Maria avait croisé Madame Smith avec qui elle faisait cul et chemise. Elles avaient bavardé durant trois quarts d'heure. Résultat Noély allait arrivé plus tard que prévu et Brian allait la tuer. Elle qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

-Maria tu ne peux pas conduire plus vite ? La pressa la jeune fille.

-La vitesse est réglementée à 50 en agglomération Noély. Donc non, je ne peux pas plus vite. Désolée.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Foutu code de la route. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre la vitre du véhicule et soupira. Elle visualisa sa mort qui se rapprochait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Peut-être serait-elle douce. Non, connaissant un peu Brian elle serait lente et cruelle. Une morte très exotique.

La voiture s'immobilisa enfin dans l'allée goudronnée de la demeure des Klint. Noély sortit aussitôt et traversa la route en courant, sans regarder si des véhicules arrivaient. Pas le temps. De toute façon Brian allait la tuer donc qu'elle meurt écrasée par une voiture ne changeait rien. Elle frappa plusieurs coups contre la porte en bois. Fort pour qu'on l'entende. Au bout d'une minute, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zombi. Ah non ce n'était que Brian.

Les cheveux du guitariste étaient en bataille. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté me direz-vous. Mais là c'était encore pire. On aurait cru Hiroshima. Des cernes noires s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Son tee-shirt ainsi que son jean bleu foncé étaient recouverts qu'une texture verte assez bizarre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la blonde. Il avait vu le messie ou quoi.

-Noély...

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Un monstre...

-De quoi ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

-Ton fils est un monstre. Hurla le brun à bout de nerfs. Il a pas arrêté de chialer depuis que t'es partie. J'ai rien pu faire de la matinée alors que j'avais du travail. J'ai tout essayé. La berceuse, la télé comme tu m'avais dit, le biberon, les menaces, le chantage. Mais rien. J'en peux plus. Reprends le je t'en pris.

Brian se décala afin de la laisser passer. Un bordel pas possible régnait dans la maison. C'est vrai que son fils n'y était pas allé de main morte. Pauvre Brian. Examinant les lieux, Noély aperçu Jimmy endormi sur le canapé. Brian qui l'avait rejoint entre temps, pesta devant cette scène.

-Oh le p'tit con. Il attend ton retour pour s'endormir. J'vais l'étriper.

-Chut tu vas le réveiller. Le retint Noély alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un coussin sur le bambin.

Brian pesta une nouvelle fois et alla dans la cuisine. Noély le rejoignit. Celui-ci se prépara de quoi manger.

-Je paris que t'as pas mangé ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Et pour confirmer ces dires, le ventre de la blonde se mit à gargouiller. Oh la honte. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre pour atténuer le bruit désagréable de son estomac affamé. Brian se mit à rire.

-Je pense que ça veut dire oui. Tu n'as qu'à manger avec moi en attendant que ton satané fils ne se réveille.

-Non c'est bon on va te laisser. Se défila la blonde.

Sa réponse était un peu trop précipitée à son goût. Pas qu'elle avait peur du guitariste mais elle était toujours mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il était contrarié. Ok c'était pas bon ça. Il allait croire qu'elle le détestait. Elle tenta de se s'expliquer.

-Je veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps.

-Si je t'ai proposé c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis tu vas pas réveiller le môme alors que j'ai mit la matinée à l'endormir.

Là, il marquait un point. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vint s'asseoir alors que le brun déposait une casserole sur la table. Celle-ci contenait ce qui devait être autrefois des pâtes. Mais à la place des appétissantes tagliatelles se trouvait de la bouilli noire qui dégageait une odeur de brûlé. Noély regarda successivement Brian et la casserole, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le brun.

-Si t'es pas contente c'est pareil. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire un truc plus élaboré. Alors si tu veux te plaindre, c'est à ton fils qu'il faut s'adresser.

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

-Ouais c'est ça...

Noély porta une première fourchette à sa bouche. Beurk ! C'était vraiment infecte. Elle se retint de tout recracher dans son assiette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Brian. Ce dernier porta sa main à sa bouche en recrachant tout le contenu.

-Ok, c'est vraiment immonde. Chinois ça te dit ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Brian**

-Hé Brian t'es sûr que ça va ses temps-ci ?

-Mais oui Matt. Ça arrive à tout le monde de manquer d'inspiration non ?! J'ai juste besoin de temps pour trouver des idées c'est tout. Rien de grave.

-Ouais si tu le dis... répondit celui-ci pas très convaincu.

-Mais laisse le Matthew. Tu connais Brian. Il trouve rien pour l'instant et demain il va revenir avec au moins six nouvelles chansons. Dit Zachary à l'autre bout de la pièce, une bière à la main.

-Mais oui t'inquiètes pas Matt. Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose. Chez les écrivains ça s'appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Te tracasse pas pour ça ! Renchérît Johnny assis à côté de Matthew.

-Bon allez pour nous changer les idées tournée générale, et c'est Brian qui paye. S'exclama Zacky en levant sa bière.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Brian jeta un regard polaire à Zachary que celui-ci ignora superbement, continuant de rire avec les autres. Il allait le tuer. Pour qui se prenait-il pour parler en son nom ?

Après qu'ils se soient tous calmés ils se dirigèrent vers leur bar favoris, le _Nightlife_. Pendant que Johnatan et lui allaient s'asseoir sur les banquettes au fond du bar, Matthew et Zachary allèrent commander les boissons. Ils revinrent moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boissons alcoolisées en tout genre. Brian fut le premier à se servir. Il but d'une traite sa pinte de bière puis enchaîna avec un verre de vodka. Tous le regardèrent, les yeux sortant littéralement de leurs orbites.

-C'est quand même moi qui paye non ?! Se défendit-il en reposant son verre vide au centre de la table.

-Vas-y doucement tout de même. C'est que le début de la soirée. Lui fit remarquer Johnny.

-Le faîtes pas chier les mecs, il a besoin de se détendre. Déclara Zachary d'un ton calme.

-Je te remercie Zacky. Le remercia-t-il en mangeant des cacahuètes.

Il avait bien le droit de boire un peu, c'était pas interdit. Et puis Zacky avait raison, il devait se détendre. Entre le déménagement, les répétitions et l'écriture du nouvel album il n'avait plus de temps pour lui.

Les heures passèrent et son état empira. L'alcool embrumait son esprit et il lui était impossible de raisonner correctement. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Zachary ainsi que Johnatan n'avaient pas mit longtemps à égaler sa consommation et partaient dans des délires assez loufoques. C'était plutôt drôle à voir. Sauf quand on était dans le même état. Matthew, lui, n'avait bu qu'une chope de bière et était ensuite repartit après un coup de fil de Valary qui s'inquiétait et qui avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de leur fille Aibeleen. La chiasse. Elle ne laissait jamais son mari tranquille une soirée entière. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal à par boire et rire entre amis. Brian n'avait jamais aimé Valary. Belle sœur ou non. Elle était l'opposée de Michelle. Méfiante, grande gueule et jalouse.

Zachary après le départ de Matt le poussa à offrir un verre à une fille qui était seule au comptoir. Une grande brune assez plate, mais plutôt bien foutue malgré le manque de poitrine. Elle était « baisable » comme certains disaient. Mais lui ne parlait pas comme ça. Même si c'était parfois un bâtard avec les femmes, jamais il n'aurait dit d'elles qu'elles étaient « baisables ». Non elles étaient belles ou à la rigueur potables, mais jamais baisables. Bref. Il se dirigea donc vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il se posta face à elle et lui sortit la phrase du siècle.

-Cette place est libre ?

Tu pouvais pas trouvais mieux Brian. Bravo !

-Bien sûr ! Lui répondit-elle malgré sa tentative d'approche minable en lui souriant.

Il prit donc place à côté de la brune. De près elle était quand même moins belle mais restait potable. Elle avait un grand nez au bout pointu et de petits yeux bruns semblables à des noisettes. En somme elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais elle ferait l'affaire d'une nuit. Voyant qu'il la regardait intensément elle lui qu'il lui rendit.

-Brian, enchanté.

-Clarisse. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Alors Clarisse, je peux t'offrir un verre ? Tenta-t-il.

-Volontiers. Accepta la brune avec un clin d'œil significatif.

Cette fille serait dans son lit cette nuit, chose sûre. Brian commanda donc auprès du barman deux margarita. Une fois les verres servis ils trinquèrent ensemble, se dévorant littéralement du regard. Ils discutèrent le reste de la soirée, faisant plus amples connaissances, puis, au moment de se quitter, Brian l'invita à prendre un dernier verre chez lui. Elle accepta sans une once d'hésitation. Yes cria une petite voix dans la tête du guitariste.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la sortie, Zachary et Johnatan l'interpellèrent. Remarquant que le guitariste était en très bonne compagnie ils le sifflèrent en lui faisant le signe de la victoire. Brian reprit donc sa route, accompagné de Clarisse toujours scotchée à son bras.

Arrivés chez lui, le brun n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que Clarisse se jeta sur ses lèvres. Surpris au début, il reprit contenance et répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Il pénétra sa langue dans sa bouche tout en enlevant sa veste avec l'aide de Clarisse. Sans séparer leurs lèvres ils montèrent à l'étage. Il fit basculer la brune sur son lit, défit sa ceinture et plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le retour à la réalité s'accompagna d'un virulent mal de tête, signe d'une gueule de bois. Brian se leva tant bien que mal, titubant vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir les idées et de désouler. L'eau froide sur son corps eut le don de détendre ses muscles engourdis par une nuit agitée. Il avait prit cette habitude. Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il passait la nuit avec une inconnue au retour d'une virée avec les autres membres du groupe. Cette habitude avait d'ailleurs entraîné des paris entre les garçons. Par exemple 100 dollars que le guitariste ne me souvenait plus du prénom de l'heureuse élue. À force Brian ne prêtait plus attention à leur petit jeu. Trop puéril à son goût. Non, un autre problème le préoccupait grandement : le manque d'inspiration. Ça en devenait presque frustrant. Jamais auparavant ça ne lui était arrivé.

Il entendit des pas se diriger vers la salle d'eau, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître une belle brune à moitié nue. Elle enleva le peu de vêtement qui lui restait et le rejoignit sous la douche. Le brun la laissa faire sans dire un mot et l'ignora, finissant de se laver. Elle colla son corps nu au sien, déposant ses lèvres froide sur son dos. Le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau le fit frissonner de plaisir. Brian se retourna avant de la plaquer avec violence contre la parois en verre de la douche, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Surprise au début, il la sentit se détendre peu à peu sous ses caresses. Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois, bestialement, pas par désir mais simplement comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier, d'échapper à tout ces souvenirs qui le hantaient sans cesse.

Ce jour-là Brian préféra rester à la maison afin d'être au calme pour trouver, ne serait-ce, qu'une infime lueur d'inspiration, et par la même occasion, de se reposer. Les membres du groupe durent remarquer aussitôt son absence car, à peine l'horloge afficha 9h, que son portable résonna dans la pièce, brisant ce moment de silence et de quiétude. Brian décrocha l'appareil, et fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Gena. Il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et regarda le nom qui était affiché : Zacky. Elle devait donc être au studio avec les autres.

- Brian peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas encore au studio ? Il est déjà 9h et les répétitions ont commencé depuis près de 20 minutes.

- Gena tais-toi, tu m'exploses les tympans à crier comme ça.

-Oh excusez-moi monsieur-je-sèche-le-boulot-quand-ça-m'arrange. Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Le guitariste soupira bruyamment. Si elle se mettait elle aussi à donner des surnoms pourris ça n'allait pas le faire. Elle fréquentait trop McKenna et cette dernière commençait à déteindre sur son amie. Derrière lui Clarisse apparut en simple peignoir.

-Brian, t'aurais pas vu mon haut par hasard ? Je ne le trouve nulle part. Demanda-t-elle en baladant son regard dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

-T'as regardé sous le lit ?

-Oui mais il n'y est pas. Je vais quand même pas rester comme ça ?

-Vas dans ma chambre chercher un de mes T-shirt. Lui répondit-il lacement.

Une fois que la brune eut disparue, Brian reprit sa conversation téléphonique.

-C'est qui encore celle-là ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ramènes-toi au studio dans les vingt prochaine minutes ou je te jure que ce sera ta fête. Le menaça la petite amie de Zacky.

Elle raccrocha ensuite, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Le brun lança le téléphone sur le canapé et se laissa tomber à côté. Il se frotta les yeux. Cette conversation avait eu le don de raviver son mal de crâne. Et ce n'était pas fini. La confrontation risquait d'être dure. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et termina de se préparer. Dans l'entrée il lança un bref au revoir à Clarisse qui était toujours à l'étage. Elle apparut au sommet des escaliers.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une intonation de petite fille.

Puéril. N'avait-elle pas passé l'âge de ce prendre pour une petite fille ? Brian ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas à savoir tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'était pas sa petite-amie et il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. De toute façon il ne la reverrait sûrement plus. Qu'importe.

-Laisse la porte ouverte quand tu partiras. Et tu peux garder le Tee-shirt. Répondit-il tout de même.

Comme il s'y attendait, la confrontation avec son amie fut électrique. A peine eut-il le temps de franchir les portes du studio, que Gena lui sauta dessus. Et pas qu'au sens figuré.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu crois que c'est un moulin ici ? Que tu peux entrer et sortir comme tu veux ? Et c'était qui encore cette fille qui était chez toi ce matin ?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Occupes-toi plutôt de tes affaires au lieu de t'occuper des miennes.

-Brian, je te connais depuis que nous sommes en maternelle. J'ai passé mon enfance avec toi. Alors ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas. Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi. Je t'en pris arrête tes conneries. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et les autres non plus. Ils sont comme moi. Ils n'arrivent plus à te cerner.

-Mais lâchez moi à la fin ! Bordel, vous me faîtes tous chier.

Ça y est elle avait réussi à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et le ton était montait d'un cran. Gena écarquilla les yeux, bouche bais. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite.

-Tu sais ce que tu es Brian ? Un gros con. Doublé d'un égoïste. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de t'aider, tu ne le mérites pas. Et je vais te dire, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui crève à la place de Michelle.

Brian serra les poings. Il rageait intérieurement. Gena avait raison. Et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus. Son poing s'abattit dans le mur. Du liquide pourpre glissa le long de sa main et son bras. Mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de son cœur. Un poignard dans le cœur ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. Elle avait bien choisit ses mots. Ceux qui faisaient mal. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Il baissa la tête, fixant désespérément le sol. Gena parut aussitôt regretter ses mots.

-Brian, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolée. Je ne le pensais pas…

-Tu crois que je le sais pas tout ça ? Tu crois que je m'en veux pas d'être vivant à sa place ?

-Brian je t'en pris, dis pas des choses comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y peux rien si elle est morte.

-Si ce jour-là j'avais accepter de l'accompagner faire ses stupides magasins, elle n'aurait pas demandait à Jimmy de l'y conduire. Et je n'aurais pas perdu mon meilleur ami et ma femme.

-ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand.

-Oui m ais c'est arrivé ce jour- là.

Gena esquiva un mouvement dans sa direction mais il la repoussa. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire si elle lui faisait sans cesse des reproches. Il rejoignit le groupe dans la salle de répétitions. Les quatre garçons étaient assis autour de la table basse, discutant. La conversation tourna court lorsque Brian arriva. Sympa l'accueil. Johnatan fut le premier à le saluer. Il lui rendit son salut et s'assit à leurs côtés.

-Alors cette fin de soirée ? Lui demanda Zacky, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres.

-Tu étais encore avec une autre femme ? Questionna Matthew, faisant perdre son sourire à Zacky qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bon du tout pour le guitariste leader.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Gena m'a déjà fait la moral. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde remontrance de ta part. Lui répondit-il amèrement.

Fin de la conversation. Tous se regardèrent interloqués. Brian ignora leurs regards interrogatifs et partit se servir une bière dans le petit frigo réservait au groupe. Cette journée était un véritable enfer. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : renter chez lui et se coucher. De plus il avait toujours ce mal de crâne insupportable. Pourtant il n'avait pas bu plus que les autres fois. Note à lui-même : prendre de l'aspirine en rentrant.

-Au fait, toujours pas d'idées pour le nouvel album ? Le questionna Zacky pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'ai pensé à un son plus classic rock et heavy metal traditionnel comme Black Sabbath et Led Zeppelin.

-On se détache complètement du style de _Carry on_ alors ? Demanda Rebecca.

-Je veux que quand les gens écoutent notre album, il fasse décoller leur foutue tête. Expliqua Brian. Ce sera notre plus grand enregistrement depuis longtemps.

-Il faut épater nos fans. Renchérit Zacky, à fond avec son ami.

-On va leur en foutre plein les oreilles. S'enthousiasma Johnny à son tour.

-Ouais ! S'exclama Rebecca, convaincue elle aussi.

-J'avais oublié de vous dire ! Infinity Ward m'a contacté hier. Ils veulent qu'on fasse la bande originale du dernier Call of Duty Origins. Les informa Matthew, cassant leur trip.

Gros blanc dans la salle. Leur enthousiasme était retombé. Ok donc en plus de l'écriture de leur sixième album et leurs nombreux concerts à donner, ils devaient pondre une chanson pour ce jeu de geek. Tout ça parce que Matt était un fan incontesté de Call of. Super. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la pression.


	8. Chapter 8

Noély

-ça fait deux semaines qu'il m'évite. C'est à peine s'il me regarde. Je sais plus quoi faire. Je me suis excusée une centaine de fois mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est têtu quand il s'y met.

-Laisse-lui le temps.

-Mais ça fait deux semaines. Deux semaines tu te rends compte ! C'est la première fois qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole aussi longtemps. D'habitude ça dure deux jours au plus.

-Si tu le brusque trop il va encore plus se renfermer. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer ce que tu lui as dis. Ça a rouvert une ancienne blessure qui n'avait pas cicatrisé. Il te pardonnera lorsqu'il jugera le moment venu.

Gena regarda Noély, ébahie. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle avait dit une connerie ? Elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du manger cette crêpe au nutella. Elle avait du s'en mettre partout vu la réaction de son amie. Pourtant, quand Gena lui demanda...

-T'es sûre d'avoir que 17ans ?

…elle tomba des nues.

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-T'es un peu trop mature pour ton âge. Quand tu parles on dirait que tu as 30ans. Expliqua la blonde platine.

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

-Oui, oui. C'était pas pour être méchante. C'est juste que c'est pas McKen' qui aurait sortit un truc comme ça.

-Ah d'accord ! En tout cas je peux toujours aller lui parler pour voir où il en est. Proposa l'adolescente.

-C'est vrai tu ferais ça pour moi ? T'es vraiment la meilleure! Je t'adore !

Gena fit le tour de la table et enlaça fortement Noély. Un peu trop fortement. Noély sentit tous ses os craquer. Et ses poumons se dégonfler. Ok, si Gena ne la lâchait pas bientôt, la jeune fille mourait asphyxiée dans son imposante poitrine. Pas génial comme mort.

-Euh...Gena ? Tu pourrais me laisser respirer s'il te plaît ? Pas que ça ne me plaise pas d'avoir ma tête dans tes seins mais je suis juste en train de mourir.

La blonde platine relâcha aussitôt Noély qui avala une grande bouffée d'air, assise par terre.

-Désolée. Mais merci pour tout. Tu me sauves la vie. Bon, sauver la vie c'est un peu exagéré. Mais vraiment, merci, merci, merci.

-Ok stop j'ai compris. La coupa Noély dans son élan.

Gena lui fit un sourire digne de celui d'une petite fille de 5 ans, mais le perdu bien vite.

-On a un problème. Et de taille. Il fréquente encore sa pute ! Expliqua Gena, contrariée.

-Commence d'abord par ne plus l'appeler sa pute mais Clarisse. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

-Peux pas, l'aime pas... marmonna la coiffeuse.

C'était drôle, elle avait la même façon de mâcher les mots que Brian lorsqu'ils sont contrariés. Ils n'était pas amis pour rien ces deux-là.

-Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix qu'il retrouve l'amour.

-Mais pas avec elle ! Elle ne lui correspond pas.

-Tu ne l'as connaît pas. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Intuition féminine. Expliqua Gena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle croyait vraiment à cette connerie d'intuition féminine ? C'était du pipo tout ça. Juste pour faire croire aux femmes qu'elles avaient un sixième sens dont les hommes étaient dépourvus. Ce que Gena pouvait être naïve parfois.

-Tu souhaites vraiment te réconcilier avec Brian ? Soupira Noély.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Rétorqua aussitôt la blonde platine.

-Alors fait lui confiance. Si il reste avec elle c'est qu'elle lui correspond plus que tu ne le crois.

-Mais il l'a rencontré dans un bar ! Ça peut pas être une fille bien.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as rencontré Zacky dans un bar ?!

-C'est pas pareil.

-Laisse lui une chance de faire ses preuves. Si elle ne lui correspond vraiment pas alors là on interviendra.

-Ok mais elle a un mois pour me prouver que c'est pas une pute.

-Ton langage Gena. Tu veux que ton fils parle comme ça plus tard ?

La coiffeuse se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Noély savait qu'elle avait gagné cette manche, mais pas le match. Ou est-ce que la véritable expression était « elle avait gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre » ? Elle ne savait plus. Les expressions ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Bref. Clarisse avait intérêt à faire ses preuves ou Gena s'en mêlerait et ça ferait mal. Très mal. Surtout connaissant un tant soit peu Gena. Sous cet air d'angelot se cachait un véritable diable.

-Au fait, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te poser une question. Où est-ce que tu as acheté ton collier ? Il est trop beau ! Changea de sujet Gena. Elle ne boudait jamais plus de deux secondes.

Noély porta instinctivement sa main au bijou. En fait elle n'en savait rien. C'était un cadeau de son père pour ses 14ans. Son dernier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent extrêmement fine où était suspendu un petit papillon. Les ailes n'étaient pas remplies, il n'y avait que les contours. Des petits diamants scintillaient à chaque extrémité des ailes, et un cinquième, plus gros, trônait au milieu du papillon. C'est vrai qu'il était beau.

Face au silence de son amie, Gena poursuivit :

-Il a une signification ?

-Quand mon père me l'a offert, il m'a dit que chaque jour qui passait, il me transformer et qu'il priait pour continuer à me voir me transformer en un magnifique papillon. Je lui en ai la promesse.

-C'est mignon ! Déclara Gena, les yeux pétillants, comme une enfant.

-Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je l'ai abandonné. Continua la jeune fille, faisant perde son sourire à son amie.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et elle ne pouvait pas les contenir. Elle s'était tu trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Elle en avait besoin. Alors elle expliqua :

-C'était le lendemain de ma rentrée en 4°...

_3 septembre 2010_

_ Noély pressait le pas. Elle avait été surprise pas la pluie. Le jour où elle avait oublié sa carte de bus. Et dire qu'elle s'était répété maintes fois la matinée qu'il fallait qu'elle la mette dans son sac. Et ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Même un poisson rouge avait plus de mémoire. Ce n'était qu'une fois devant l'arrêt de bus qu'elle s'en était aperçu. Elle s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas grave vu qu'il y avait un grand soleil. Erreur. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, le temps se dégradait. Et maintenant il pleuvait des cordes et elle devait marcher deux kilomètres sous la pluie...sans parapluie. Bravo Noély ! Quelle intelligence. _

_ Et puis elle avait eu la **merveilleuse** idée de se mettre en robe et en talons hauts. Bah oui c'est tellement plus classe pour draguer les garçons. Et on fait plus grande comme ça. Mais c'était pas pratique pour courir sous la pluie quand on avait une robe qui nous collait à la peau, réduisant nos mouvements, et qu'on était perché sur 10cm. Elle se serait donnait des baffes pour ça. _

_ Au loin elle entendit une voiture arriver. Elle se décala donc pour ne pas être aspergé de boue. Manquerait plus que ça. Mais la voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La vitre côté passager s'abaissa, révélant un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la chevelure brune emmêlée et aux yeux noirs. _

_-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mademoiselle mais je ne suis pas du coin et je cherche... il fouilla dans ses poches et lut un postiche jaune fluo en mauvais état. Hervé Vallet. Je suis Lewis River. Je tiens une galerie d'art à Long Beach et il m'avait contacté un jour pour exposer. _

_-Hervé Vallet ? C'est mon père ! Alors, vous continuez tout droit jusqu'à la prochaine intersection, puis vous prenez à droite et ensuite à gauche. Vous faites 200m avant de tourner à gauche et encore une fois à gauche avant de..._

_-Vous ne voudrez pas m'y conduire. J'ai bien peur d'être nul en orientation et de me perdre. _

_ La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à un inconnu. Son père lui avait maintes fois répété de se méfier de tous ces détraqués qui courent les rues. Pourtant elle accepta. C'était peut-être à cause de la pluie qui lui dégoulinait dessus, de sa hâte de rentrer ou bien à cause de la coiffure atypique de Lewis qu'elle ne s'était pas méfié une seconde. Elle aurait peut-être du. _

_ Lewis lui sourit et ouvrit la portière du coté passager afin de la laisser monter. La jeune fille se précipita à l'intérieur du véhicule, heureuse d'être enfin à l'abri de la pluie. Lewis remit le contact et commença à rouler. Noély lui indiqua la route. Ils continuèrent donc tout droit avant de tourner à droite. Mais au lieu de tourner ensuite à gauche comme prévu, Lewis continua tout droit. Noély commença à paniquer en lui faisant remarquer qu'il s'était trompé de route, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse demi tour. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, continuant sa route. Bordel, il fallait qu'elle sorte à tout prix. Elle tenta d'ouvrir sa portière afin de sauter du véhicule, qui à se blesser. Mais la portière était verrouillée. _

_-Arrêtez-vous je vous en supplie. Pleura la blonde, la panique montant encore d'un degré. _

_-Désolé... fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, sonnant aux oreilles de la jeune fille comme une fatalité. _

_ L'homme plaqua un chiffon blanc sur la bouche de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle tenta de crier, de se débattre mais rien à faire. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Le décor semblait dansait la macarena, mettant ses sens à rude épreuve. Elle eut envie de vomir le peu qu'elle avait mangé à la cantine le midi. Puis elle s'effondra, comme une masse, inconsciente de se qu'il se passait. _

Noély termina son récit. Elle avait tout déballé d'une traite. Ce que ça faisait du bien. Elle se sentait plus légère maintenant. Comme libérée d'un poids. Gena, en face d'elle, avait les joues baignées de larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait souffert. Noély ne comprenait pas.

De la compassion. Voilà pourquoi Gena pleurait. Elle éprouvait de la compassion envers Noély. La jeune fille regretta aussitôt de s'être confié. Elle n'aurait pas du. À présent Gena ne la regarderait plus comme avant. Il y aurait toujours cette pointe de peine et en même temps de dégoût dans son regard, comme dans celui des gens qui savait.

Elle avait envie de partir en courant loin d'ici. Loin du regard plein de tristesse de Gena. Loin de cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Courir sans se retourner, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Retourner auprès de son père, là où était sa véritable place. Six pieds sous terre. Peut-être le monde se porterait-il mieux sans elle.

Contre toutes attentes, Gena esquissa un immense sourire. Aussi rayonnant que le soleil après le mauvais temps.

-Ne te maudis pas. Tu n'as pas abandonné ton père, tu y a été contrainte. Si tout ça ne s'était pas produit, vous seriez encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Dis toi que malgré la distance, vos cœurs sont toujours liés.

Noély regarda tristement son aînée. Elle devait continuer de parler, de se confier. Se libérer de ce poids qui pesait un peu plus de jour en jour.

-Au bout de deux an, la police a bouclé l'affaire, concluant que j'étais certainement morte. Mon père n'a pourtant pas baissé les bras. Et puis un jour, le corps d'une adolescente a été retrouvé dans un canal. Blonde aux yeux verts, de taille moyenne. La police l'a identifié comme étant Noély Vallet. Son visage était trop mutilé pour procéder à une authentification. Mon père était effondré. Il venait de perdre sa seule famille...

Il faut poursuivre Noély. Sortir ces mots qui te font tant souffrir. Une phrase. Seulement 4 petits mots.

-Il s'est suicidé. Pendu. Comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Le jour où je me suis échappée.

L'adolescente fondu en larme. Le goût âpre de la bile lui envahissait la bouche. Les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux. Trop frais malgré le temps passé. Les remords continuaient de ronger son âme, commençant à dévorer lentement son corps.

Une paire de bras l'enveloppa chaleureusement. Noély releva la tête, croisant le regard bleu pâle de son amie. Gena lui frictionna le dos de façon délicat, comme si la jeune fille était une poupée en porcelaine et qu'il fallait la manipuler avec précaution. La blonde platine commença fredonner une chanson de Five finger death punch.

« If I could hold back the rain , would you numb the pain ?

Cause I remember everything.

If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets ?

Cause I remember everything. »

Noély se laissa allait dans les bras de Gena, fermant les yeux. C'était agréable. Comme les bras de sa mère quand elle était petite. Cette chaleur. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas prit dans ses bras ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. L'adolescente en oublia sa peine. Elle était bien là. Elle désirait que rien ne vienne perturber cette quiétude.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Et comme par hasard, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Noély rompit, à contre cœur, l'étreinte et alla ouvrir en se disant qu'elle expédierait vite fait l'opportun qui avait osé la déranger.

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu brusquement et s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qui se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Zachary. Noély se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Après tout il était célèbre. Avec Brian c'était pas pareil. Il était tellement facile de le taquiner qu'on en oubliait vite qu'il avait le statut de star de la musique.

-Gena est ici ? Demanda Zacky, sortant Noély de ses pensées.

-Ah...euh...oui bien sûr ! Je vais l'appeler.

-Pas la peine je suis là. Je te manquais autant mon chéri que tu viennes me réclamer ? Le taquina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Pas spécialement mais j'avais faim donc je me suis dis qu'il était temps que tu rentres faire à manger femme.

-J'hallucine ! Gena donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son fiancé. C'est quoi ces manières de macho ?! Et dois-je te rappeler que, ayant perdu notre pari, c'est toi qui t'occupes du repas. Navrée mon chou.

Gena tapota la joue de Zachary comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans. Ils étaient mignons ensemble. Noély se demandait si elle aurait une relation aussi forte avec un homme un jour. Probablement pas. Elle était trop méfiante et renfermée pour ça. Le couple salua l'adolescente et prit congé. Noély se retrouva donc seule dans la grande maison. Bon, maintenant il lui fallait un plan pour réconcilier Brian et Gena. Et ça n'allait pas être chose aisée. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé d'aider la coiffeuse déjà ? Ah oui, c'était son côté gentil petite fille ça. Trop bonne, trop conne comme on disait en France. Elle réfléchira à ça plus tard, pour l'instant son ventre criait famine.


End file.
